Mills's Rules
by Aethlia
Summary: Regina a passé la nuit avec Emma or celle-ci ne s'en souvient plus. Quelques semaines plus tard leurs chemins se croisent à nouveau à l'université de Boston. Cette énième rencontre va chambouler la vie d'Emma. C'est une SwanQueen, avec des éléments fantastiques, magies ... Pour l'instant rating normal ,mais M pour les scènes avenir. Rating M à partir du chapitre 5.
1. Chapitre: 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , ils sont issus de la serie One Upon a time. Il y a bien sur des personnages qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi, Sean par exemple.

* * *

Prologue

Il était sept heures du matin, de la fenêtre en verre teinté de pourpre s'engouffraient des résidus de rayon de soleil se frayant un chemin à travers la pénombre qui dominait la chambre. Les rayonnements dans l'air dansaient comme un millier de luciole, embrasant de part et d'autre le corps nu d'une jeune femme et elle eut le souffle coupé quand elle l'aperçut. Son esprit était ailleurs, son cœur battait la chamade au point qu'elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'extirper de sa poitrine pour trouver refuge sur le sol qu'elle arrivait maintenant à discerner correctement. Elle se souvint tout d'un coup de la soirée de la veille.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout cet endroit, ce n'était pas sa chambre ni même celle de sa sœur, elle en déduit donc qu'elle n'était pas chez

elle, «quelle perspicacité » pensait-elle. Elle tenta de se lever et elle sentit un poids contre son corps. "ah c'est vrai il y a ça aussi" pensait-elle. Elle n'eut pas envie de réveiller la jeune femme à ses côtés elle tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager de son étreinte se rhabilla très vite, Puis s'enfuit.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard.

* * *

"Il est onze heures du matin Emma réveille-toi" s'exclama mary Margaret elle descendit les escaliers

puis comme frappé par une idée de génie elle ajouta " Eva est déjà debout, n'oublie pas que tu as ta rentrée de classe

cet après-midi ma chérie" ."Ouais em! Réveille-toi! et puis tu étais ou hier soir? Tu m'as laissé toute seule avec Killian ce n'est

pas sympa"."Tais-toi Eva et si maman t'entend? Et puis tu peux parler, tu étais bien occupé hier soir entre Killian

et la jeune fille qui te déshabillait du regard, je crois même que j'ai eu un peu peur pour elle,

j'ai cru que tu allais la dévorer sur place, tu la regardais comme si elle était ta proie, bref

ce que j'en dit ..."

Eva fit la moue et toisa Emma, elle la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain avant de soupirer et dire "ok on en discutera plus tard, on va être à la bourre, juste dépêche-toi".

Quelques minutes plus tard Emma réapparu, elle portait une robe blanche toute simple et elle avait lâché ses cheveux de manière à laisser leur parfaites boucles retombées sur ses épaules et sur les pommettes de son visage. Eva lui fit un signe de la tête en lui signalant qu'elle était belle ainsi, puis elle se rapprocha de sa sœur

et lui dit « il manque quelque chose, assied-toi em!», Emma s'assit et sa sœur la maquilla et lui ordonna de mettre un rouge à lèvre très aguicheur qui la mettait en valeur. Emma arqua un sourcil, visiblement satisfaite du résultat

-"Tu sais Eva on va en cours, pas en boite ou dans une soirée"

-"Je sais mais on ne sait jamais, il faut te remettre sur scelle, em! Je sais qu'avec ce qui s'est passée avec Sean cet été, et la mystérieuse jeune fille que tu as rencontré tu n'as pas été très gâté de ce côté-là,

mais j'espère vraiment que tu vas mettre cette histoire derrière toi et te concentrer sur ta nouvelle année universitaire"

-"Je sais mais j'aime beaucoup Sean, et à chaque fois qu'il me regarde j'ai l'impression qu'il me déteste et

la jeune femme en question..." et elle sentit son cœur se serré dans sa poitrine et des larmes suspendus au bord de ses paupières menaçaient de tomber.

-" Ok ! pas besoin d'en parler tu sais"

-"Je sais, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec quelqu'un et puis je ne me souviens pas de ma soirée avec elle, mais je me rappelle ce que j'ai vu après, elle était magnifique, je ne sais pas chaque jour je regrette de ne pas être resté avec elle". Peut-être que si j'étais resté avec elle, peut-être... je ne sais pas,

j'arrive à ma souvenir de l'impression qu'elle me procure, sans pour autant me rappeler son visage".

-"Ok! Ok em! Tu vas me faire pleurer aller allons-y".

Emma grimpa au volant de sa Volkswagen Coccinelle, elle mit sa ceinture attendant sa sœur à l'intérieur,elle vit sa sœur s'avancer et monter dans la voiture. Emma démarra et vit sa mère et son père sortir de la maison et leur faire des signes de la main. Quelques minutes plus tard elles étaient arrivées, Emma se gara devant le parking réservé aux élèves de l'université de Boston.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir qu'elle vit arrivé devant sa voiture, Killian accompagné de Sean et robin.

"Hey, alors comment vont les sœurs Swan après la soirée d'hier?" demanda Killian regardant Emma d'un air inquisiteur.

-"Hmmmm" fut tout ce qu'on put tirer d'Eva, alors qu'Emma fit la moue et commença à se diriger vers Sean.

-"Tout va bien entre nous Sean... erm...je...tu... vois?" demanda Emma en fixant le sol" Je veux dire on est ami maintenant pas vrai?"

Sean la fusilla du regard, puis observa scrupuleusement sa réaction, elle était mal à l'aise, il s'esclaffa de rire et dit" je te taquine em! bien sûr qu'on est ok, ne t'en fait pas".

-" Hey ce n'est pas sympa" dit-elle en lui frappant l'épaule droite.

-"Allez les gars on-y va je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard." Dit robin.

Ils arrivèrent tous en classe et prirent leur place habituelle. Dix bonnes minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées, et le professeur Grump n'était toujours pas là.

Il arriva Dix minutes plus tard suivit de quatre nouvelles élèves. Il y avait d'abord une blonde et une

brune qui collait particulièrement une autre brune de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas distinguer les traits de son visage, puis elles étaient suivit d'une autre à la peau plus clair et aux cheveux châtain. Le professeur leur demanda de se présenter. La fille aux cheveux châtain s'avança et dit

" je suis Zelina Mills, voilà tinkerbell Evil, ma sœur que vous ne pouvez pas apercevoir Regina Mills

et devant elle s'est Ruby Lucas, nous sommes enchanté".

Un inconcevable silence condensait l'air déjà bien dense, on les vit s'avancer et s'asseoir sur

les places encore libre devant, puis le silence fut remplacer par des sifflements et des cris, quand on put enfin apercevoir la jeune brune. C'était une créature pondérée, taciturne et indifférente aux enivrements de la salle et telle la noirceur elle-même incarné, elle se retourna avec délicatesse telle une reine promena son regard dans la salle puis s'arrête à le vue du visage de l'une des sœurs Swan. Elle découvrit un visage familier portant les stigmates d'une personne ayant eu une nuit bien agité et fronça les sourcils, puis aperçut enfin une gerçure de fièvre à la lèvre inférieure noble et extatique de cette dernière. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille la fixa du regard et dit d'une voix envoûtante:

-" Vous me donnez beaucoup trop d'importance en me regardant de cette manière mademoiselle..." elle s'arrêta et continua " ce serait-on déjà rencontré?"

-"non" répondit Emma.

La brune se retourna et un pas ferme et calme se fit entendre résonnant dans la tête d'Emma, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson et laissa échapper une larme, que la brune ne vit pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais elle sentit son cœur se serré dans sa poitrine, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle ne comprenait pas comment le rencontre de cette jeune brune avait pu la bouleverser autant.

voila laissez moi des review dites moi ce que vous en pensez. :)


	2. Chapitre: 2 Les soeurs Mills

Alors voila le premier chapitre, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais gérer la publication , si je publierai 1 chapitre ou deux chapitres par semaines voir même plus, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je vais quand même essayer de publier le plus de fois possible dans la semaine. Je vais donc d'abord attendre les reviews avant de continuer de mettre d'autres chapitres voilà bonne lecture enjoy :)

Chapitre 1 : Les sœurs Mills

-"hey, salut moi c'est zelena Mills on suit le même cursus en science politique..." elle sourit malicieusement puis continua" il faut que tu pardonnes ma sœur Regina pour son manque de tact, elle ne voulait pas te blesser, elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle a perdu son cœur". Emma ne fit pas attention à cette dernière remarque elle leva les yeux vers zelena celle-ci avait la peau foncée, mais pas autant que sa sœur cadette, elle avait de long cheveux châtain et des yeux vers avec des reflets bleu qui renvoyaient à Emma sa propre image, elle aurait pu y plonger et se noyer sans s'en rendre compte. Zelena brisa soudainement le regard quand elle vit s'approcher quatre autres personnes.

Il s'agissait de Sean, Eva, Robin et Killian.

-"Hey les gars, je vous présente zelena" dit-elle en souriant.

-"ce n'est pas la peine avec zelena on se connait déjà, tu sais c'est la fille d'hier soir, j'ai eu le temps de discuter un peu avec elle" répondit Eva.

-"Ah, euh...ok...d'accord... alors zelena voilà robin, Killian et Sean" tous s'inclinèrent devant elle en effectuant magnifiquement une génuflexion et dirent en riant " enchanté de vous connaitre". zelena ne put retenir son rire.

"Merci" répondit-elle, puis elle fit semblant d'avoir l'air un peu gêné et continua en disant «Serait-il Possible de nous montrer les environs? Mes sœurs et moi venons d'arriver et on a pas l'habitude des grandes villes, généralement on reste enfermé dans le château, mais mes parents ont décidé de

nous laisser un peu respirer..." elle savait qu'en disant cela, elle piquerait la curiosité de tous".

Les cinq amis échangèrent des regards entre eux, ne savant pas trop quoi dire, puis c'est robin qui prit la parole:

-" Pas de soucis on est d'accord, en tout cas moi je le suis ,mais vous êtes toutes sœurs? et pourquoi ne portez-vous pas toutes les quatre le même nom? Vous devez être sacrément riche pour vivre dans un château non? Et puis est-ce que ta sœur...je veux dire Regina elle est d'une rare beauté, j'aimerai bien faire sa connaissance alors moi je suis d'accord." finit-il.

Emma sentit son cœur se serré dans sa poitrine en entendant les dernières paroles de cela la gênait autant de voir robin s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle? Non pas qu'il ait montré un quelconque intérêt à son égard. Mais quand même elle ne pouvait pas le nier "ça fait chier" pensait-elle.

Est-ce par ce qu'il s'agit de Regina et que celle-ci était d'une beauté sans voix, au point qu'aucun mot ne pouvait clairement la définir.

Elle tentait de se rappeler les traits de visage de cette dernière sans succès, l'image qu'elle avait en mémoire était une piètre copie comparé à la réalité qui avait martelé son cœur une heure auparavant pse dit-elle et elle vit la main de Killian passer devant son visage et ses amis la regardaient d'un air hébété.

-"quoi?" s'exclamât Emma

-"Tu viens avec nous ou pas?" lui demanda Sean visiblement agacé.

-"Oui bien sûr... Mais où?" dit-elle de manière incrédule.

-« Emma c'est pas très sympa on parlait de montrer les environs à la famille Mills »rétorqua Killian.

-" tu es tellement comment disent les anglais?" demanda Eva

-"dense" répondit Sean

Emma le regarda comme pour tenter de déchiffrer ce que ça voulait dire, en fronçait les sourcils

-"s'il te plait Emma ne fait pas çà, tu te fais du mal pour rien..." dit robin en souriant" ça veut dire que tu es une cruche sans vouloir te vexé».

-"Le mal est fait, juste fermez-là et allons-y" tout le monde se mit à rire et à suivre zelena.

-« elles sont aux pubs, on avait pas prévu de finir aussi tôt du coup notre chauffeur n'est pas encore là » dit zelena en montrant le chemin.

-« Un chauffeur waouh » s'exclama Killian.

-« Tu l'as dit mec » rétorqua Sean

Ils arrivèrent devant le pub ou une foule s'était réuni autour d'une table. Trois jeunes filles étaient assises, les personnes alentours n'arrêtaient pas de les fixer. Les cinq amis et Zelina eurent du mal à se frayer un chemin, quand ils parvinrent devant la table ils étaient essoufflés. Tous retinrent leur respiration.

-« Gina ! Je nous ai trouvé des guides, ils suivent les mêmes cours que nous, alors là il y a robin, Killian, Sean, Eva tu sais la fille dont je t'ai parlé hier et euh…Emma Swan… la fille qui à versé une larme après que tu lui aies adressé la parole, il croire que tu as un charme fou petite sœur».

« Hey ! » s'exclamèrent Ruby et Tink en chœurs, l'air de faire comme-ci elles n'avaient pas entendus la dernière remarque de Zelena. Regina se retourna puis hocha la tête doucement avant de fixer Emma. La voilà cette sensation qui l'avait frappé une heure plutôt, Emma la reconnut tout de suite. « Une lumière » pensait Emma ,faite pour être vue, dans un siècle de beauté, une beauté ensorcelante, qui l'oppressait comme le puissant parfum de la lavande et qui stupéfiait comme le sacrifice abominable d'un enfant, sa beauté ajoutait à ce pub des allures majestueuses d'une mort funeste, étouffante comme-ci ce lieu avait été le témoin d'actes atroces.

Emma ne la vit pas s'approcher d'elle , Regina la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement, elle ne résista pas, elle sentit ces lèvres fondre dans celles de sa partenaire, elle avait le gout de la pomme, elle tenta d'approfondir le baiser quand celui-ci se rompit soudainement. "C'est pour t'avoir fait pleuré" dit Regina, Emma vit un rire apparaître sur le visage de Regina et sans réfléchir une joue claqua. Elle se rendit après coup de son acte, elle avait giflé Regina. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour émettre un son et se tût, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle ne put rien dire, aucun mot n'arrivait à franchir le pas de ses lèvres. Regina la fixa un moment et retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de Ruby. Un étrange malaise s'installa. Puis zelena fit signe aux autres de s'asseoir.

-« Gina tu devrais arrêter de t'amuser avec les gens comme ça t'arrange ce ne sont pas des choses » dit zelena, elle fronça les sourcils et la fixa du regard en insistant sur ces dernières paroles.

-« ne t'en fait as greenie, cela ne se reproduira plus » rétorqua Regina.

-« Bien et si on commandait tout cela m'a donné faim. » dit Robin.

-« Je vous présente mes excuses Miss Swan je n'avais pas l'intention de vous froisser ».

Tout le monde se mit à rire, devant le langage châtié utilisé par Regina.

Emma sourit et dit « Je m'excuse moi aussi »

Regina fronça les sourcils et rétorqua d'un ton moqueur « Miss Swan, on ne peut s'excuser soi-même votre formulation est incorrect, par conséquent je n'accepte pas vos excuses et vous êtes la première personne à avoir levé la main sur moi, j'espère que vous savez que ce que vous venez de faire est très mal » elle vit l'air incrédule que Emma portait sur son visage puis continua en disant « je plaisante miss Swan, ne le prenez pas mal ». Ruby se tourna vers Regina, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, cette dernière se montrait aussi gentil avec la jeune blonde, surtout que ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes.

Regina se leva gracieusement elle portait une robe noir qui épousait magnifiquement les formes de son corps, elle voulut s'en aller et zelena la retenu par le bras, elle lui adressa son regard de chien battu et Regina ne voulut pas faire une scène elle finit tout simplement par se rasseoir.

-« Alors comme ça vous comptez nous faire visiter la ville ? je crois qu'on a à peu près deux bonnes heures devant nous, mes sœurs et moi ça suffira ou dois-je appeler le chauffeur pour lui demander de passer nous chercher un peu plus tard ? » Demanda Tink.

-« Je pense que ça suffira répondit Sean arrivant avec des boissons fraiches dans les mains, il les posa devant ces quatre amis et posa un autre verre devant zelena, puis continua en disant « mais si tu veux Tink je peux te faire visiter si ça ne te dérange pas ? Je peux t'appeler Tink n'est-ce pas ? »

Tinkerbell sourit et répondit :

– « pas de soucis Sean, cela ne me dérange pas.»

Quelques minutes plus tard Tinkerbell et Sean se dirigèrent vers la sortie du Pub et cette dernière donna rendez-vous à ces trois autres sœurs aux mêmes endroits dans deux heures ».

-« alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez visitez dit Emma ? » la question était directement posé à Regina cette dernière le sut, puisque Emma avait les

yeux rivés sur elle. Regina voulut répondre et elle fut interrompu par Robin qui dit « je peux vous servir de guide Regina, est-ce qu'il y a des endroits qui vous intéressent particulièrement ». Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, elle grimaça « ça fait mal » pensa-t-elle, puis elle se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus direct et plus entreprenante. Elle fulminait de l'intérieur, elle ne voulait pas ressentir cela, mais oui, si elle devait l'avouer, elle le ferait oui elle était jalouse. A chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en face de cette brune elle perdait complètement ses moyens, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Et resta là assise regardant la belle brune l'échapper. Robin lui tendit son bras droit, qu'elle voulut saisir au début, mais Ruby repoussa le bras de Robin et s'accrocha au bras gauche de Regina, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue gauche de cette dernière et la fixa tendrement pendant quelques instants. Regina finit par sortir du pub bras de Ruby suivit de Robin derrière. Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle les fixa et les vit disparaître à leur tour, puis elle retourna son attention sur les membres restants.

-« Bon et bien il ne reste plus que nous… », dit zelena en souriant » on devrait y aller ? » elle suivit Emma qui était passée devant elle, suivit de Eva et Killian.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule "je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. "

Voila pour ce chapitre n'oublier pas de mettre vos avis s'il vous plait que ce soit positif ou négatif, c'est toujours bien d'avoir un avis merci.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

Alors voilà, dans ce chapitre on en apprend un peu plus sur la famille Mills, avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau

personnage que vous connaissez tous sous le nom de cora bien sûr, euh je n'ai pas envie de presser

Les choses ni d'aller trop vite je vais essayer de faire en sorte que des liens très forts se créent

Entre Régina et Emma avant de faire évoluer leur relation, même si vous devez déjà vous doutez de certaine

Choses. ET pour Ticoy oui c'est vrai que Zelena est rousse mais je n'avais pas du tous envie de tous prendre de la série donc voila.

Donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture et enjoy.

* * *

Eva " tu sais, je la trouve très sympa zelena et elle est très attirante, je ne pensais pas la revoir ici, je crois que ça doit être un coup du destin, ou quelque chose du genre, tu sais quand tu rencontres quelqu'un pour la première fois et que tu as l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours qu'est-ce que tu en penses em?...em?"

elle hésita un moment, puis voyant que sa sœur était complètement plongé dans ses pensées elle continua en disant «je crois d'ailleurs que tu lui plais".

Emma se retourna et fit face à sœur, l'air un peu confuse et dit " qui Regina? Euh...Hm...non je ne crois pas non, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre et je ne suis pas son genre alors... tu vois...non" .

Eva " sœurette je n'ai pas envie de t'effrayer mais depuis ce matin tu es vraiment dans une autre dimension, moi

je te parlais de Zelena, tu sais, la sœur de Regina et sans vouloir te vexé , je pense que tu n'es pas du tous son genre à Regina, elle entretient un relation plus qu'étrange avec Ruby".

Emma écarquilla les yeux et lui dit" quoi mais non, elles sont sœurs, tu divagues".

Eva" non ,mais je t'assure que non et je te signale qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment sœur , n'oublie pas que Tinkerbell et Ruby ont été adoptées par la famille Mills, mais en même temps je comprends attend tu les a vu ensemble , Ruby et Regina, elles ont une relation fusionnelle qui va au-delà d'un amour entre sœur, elles

vont bien ensemble tu en penses quoi toi? "

Emma" je ne sais pas , c'est vrai qu'elles vont bien ensemble, mais je pense que quelqu'un d'autre lui conviendrait mieux... tu vois ?».

Eva" à qui tu penses? Robin? C'est vrai qu'il a l'air de l'apprécier je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, depuis Marianne, tu sais. "

Emma «Oui, bien sûr je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je ne sais pas tu vas trouver ça étrange, mais...Euh...laisse tomber c'est pas grave".

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, les filles crurent au début qu'il s'agissait de celle de leur mère, mais non , il s'agissait de celle de leur père David. Il arriva sur le pas de la porte toqua une fois, et attendit

que l'une de ses filles lui fasse signe pour qu'il entre. Il avait l'air fatigué, des poches s'étaient creusés sous ses paupières donnant l'impression, que cela faisaient un moment qu'elles y avaient trouvées refuge.

Emma et Eva lui adressèrent un sourire et il s'avança. Il leur fit signe et ces dernières se précipitèrent dans ses bras. Il leur sourit et leur demanda comment cette journée c'était passée, elles avaient tout raconté à leur père, mais avait omis de lui raconter, le baiser furtif entre Regina et Emma.

David" je suis vraiment, épuisé les filles, bonnes nuit, mes chéries".

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville arrivée des Mills chez elle.

* * *

Zelena sortit de la voiture et vint s'accrocher au bras de Regina. Celle-ci la toisa du regard et tenta de dégager son bras, l'effort fut fait en vain, elle n'y parvint pas. Elle tourna tout simplement sa tête vers sa sœur et dit «On est à la maison greenie tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant".

Zelena" oh mais, très chère petite sœur je ne fais pas semblant, contrairement à toi, je ne passe pas mon temps à..."elle se figea brusquement, "Bonsoir Mère».

Cora Mills apparut devant les quatre jeunes filles et d'un revers de la main elle changea, les vêtements de ses filles. Elle ne dit rien et leur fit signe, qu'elle pouvait rentrer dans la demeure. Elle s'arrêta cependant, empêchant Regina de rentrer dans la demeure.

Cora" Gina, chérie, vient me voir, on doit parler". Regina Opina de la tête et suivit sa mère en silence. Zelena fronça les sourcils visiblement agacé encore un fois, par l'attention particulière de sa mère pour sa petite sœur. Regina ferma la porte du bureau derrière elle et sa joue claque encore une fois, cette fois-ci , la gifle

venait de sa mère, elle ne sut pas quoi dire et fixa tout simplement sa mère. Regina sentit son cœur se serré dans sa poitrine, il fallait aussi que sa mère s'y mette. Non seulement le jeune blonde n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle et cette dernière ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressé par, elle, mais il fallait aussi que sa mère

la tourmente.

Cora" Gina chérie, je suis désolée, mais j'ai pu remarquer, que tu ne l'as pas encore retrouvé?"

Regina" Quelle perspicacité Mère, oui en effet je ne l'ai pas encore retrouvée" Il s'agissait là bien sûr d'un mensonge dont sa mère ne pouvait pas se douter et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire, qu'elle l'avait retrouvé Emma, sa mère lui arracherait certainement le cœur. Si on adjoint le fait qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, même pas de Regina, quel intérêt d'en parler avec sa mère. Emma ne représente une menace pour personne. Mais elle représentait une menace pour Regina, elle se souvenait de cette nuit passée ensemble, de qu'elle avait éprouvée, elle se rappela soudainement comment son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux quand, Emma lui dit qu'elle ne se souvenait plus d'elle.

_Mère avait raison_ se dit-elle, l'amour rend faible. Elle leva ses yeux vers sa mère Cora et lui dit" Je vous laisse gagner cette partie mère, mais je vous assure, que la prochaine fois vous vous garderez de lever la main sur moi, les yeux de Regina brillèrent et la couleur noisette de ses yeux s'évaporèrent au profit d'un

d'un violet écarlate. Cora se figea, Zelena, Ruby et Tink apparurent aux côtés de Cora. Tink s'approcha de Regina et lui aveugla les yeux l'aide d'une poussière bleuâtre, il ne se passait rien Regina se rapprocha dangereusement de Tink et tenta de la saisir par le cou, mais elle s'effondra sur le sol.

Tous se mirent à respirer de nouveau. Zelena se tourna alors vers sa mère Cora et lui dit" que lui avez vous dit pour qu'elles deviennent comme ça, cela fait près d'une semaine, qu'elle va bien..." elle déglutit car malgré cela elle craignait sa mère mais elle rajouta néamoins "aujourd'hui elle aurait pu se retrouver dans cette état à de nombreuses reprise, mais elle a réussit à garder son calme, je vous en prie mère laisser lui un peu de répit..." un silence s'installa, puis zelena

s'agenouilla et souleva sa sœur elle sortit et se tourna une dernière fois vers sa mère avant d'ajouter

"Elle le retrouvera".

* * *

Une heure plus tard.

* * *

Regina se retrouva dans sa chambre une heure plus tard. Elle sentit son cœur se serré, des larmes menaçaient de tomber. _Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours elle qui souffre_ ? se demandait-elle. Elle avait retrouvé Emma oui, mais dans quel état ? Elle aurait souhaité ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Cette dernière l'avait complètement oublié, elle avait oublié la magnifique nuit qu'elles avaient passées ensemble quelques semaines auparavant. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'elle l'ait oublié ?comment était-ce même possible ? Elle était si magnifique, l'idée même que le jolie brune puisse aimer, ou appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, la rendait folle de jalousie. Que n'aurait-elle pas fait pour elle ? Mais comment lui dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner de lui avoir oublié, mais elle avait juste envie de la voir, revoir la blonde encore une fois. Elle se dirigea alors vers son miroir et passa, sa main devant, la surface et l'objet s'embruma avant de laisser place à une jolie blonde endormie. Regina rassurée de la savoir endormie disparut alors dans un nuage de fumée noir.

Elle fit irruption dans la chambre de la jeune blonde et celle-ci l'aperçut du bout des yeux. Regina fut frapper par le corps qui se présentait devant ses yeux, à la fois ensorcelant et éthéré. La vue du corps de la jeune blonde sans vie, exaltait en elle des fringales insoupçonnée. Elle aurait voulu la taquiner un peu se dit-elle. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle resta la debout à admiré ce corps qui s'était déjà abandonné à elle quelques semaines plus tôt. Le tissu des vêtements de la jeune blonde, enveloppait son corps d'un nuage blanc, transpercé de part et d'autre par la lumière, qui convergeait vers elle. On n'apercevait pas sa peau, mais on devinait, un corps libre et blanc, parfumé, souple dans ses mouvements, mais cependant lourd. Un mouvement convulsif venant du corps inerte encore il y a quelques secondes, retira Regina de sa rêverie. Elle s'approcha alors du lit et s'installa confortablement, puis rapprochant délicatement ses lèvres de celle d'Emma, elle finit par sceller les siennes avec celle de la jeune blonde. Elle murmura ensuite à son oreille :« pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas alors que moi je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi ».

Elle ouvrit les yeux, quand elle vit deux yeux verts la fixant et elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir...

Voila un autre chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez, le prochain chapitre que je publierai bientôt. voila je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre : 3

Alors voilà nouveau chapitre, merci pour les reviews, je suis contente très contente ça me fait vraiment plaisir surtout qu'il s'agit de ma toute première FF et donc ça me fait vraiment plaisir que le début de cette FF vous plaise et j'espère que la suite vous plaire tout autant. Par contre attention quand même, je tiens à préciser que la seconde partie du chapitre est assez euh…vous verrez bien, je dirai que je note la fin du chapitre M, bon ça reste soft mais enfin ,âme sensible s'abstenir quand même. J'étais un peu inspiré pour ce chapitre j'ai écrit, un tout petit peu plus que d'habitude bref, je ne vais pas vous embêtés plus longtemps. Bonne lecture et enjoy

* * *

"REGINA!", l'interpeller se tourna et elle vit Emma courir dans sa direction, celle-ci était à bout de souffle.

"Ça va Emma?" demanda Regina, par politesse et par inquiétude, Emma eu du mal à articuler ses mots et dit d'une voix à peine audible " attend...uh...laisse...deux...secondes" Elle tint ses genoux qui était maintenant tous ce qui la permettait de se maintenir debout. Il eut finit par s'écrouler, si ce n'est Regina qui lui tint l'avant-bras pour la relever brutalement. Ses yeux verts vinrent se plonger dans un dédale noir et sinistre. Elle baissa les yeux, pour se donner du courage et par qu'aussi, elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, si la jeune brune la fixait d'une manière qui la troublait chaque jour encore plus.

"Euh...on a pas vraiment l'occasion de se voir toi et moi" elle s'arrêta puis reprit «j'espère que je ne te mets pas mal à l'aise, j'ose croire qu'on est amie?"

Regina digéra un instant les paroles d'Emma,_ il va pleuvoir, il faut que je m'en aille très rapidement_ se dit-elle, puis elle rétorqua " mais, on se voit tous les jours, ce matin encore on a discuté pendant une heure au pub"

"Non ce que je veux dire c'est toi et moi, seules, toutes les deux..., tu m'évites quand j'essaie de te parler, ça va te paraître bizarre, mais j'ai rêvé de toi, il y a une semaine de cela, attention , ce n'était pas quelque chose d'érotique ou quoi que ce soit, après je dis rêvé, mais ça avait tellement l'air réel" puis elle se mit à rire bêtement, Regina rougit, mais Emma ne s'en était pas aperçu.

Il revêtit son masque et dit " Emma je ne vois pas du tout ou tu veux en venir... est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me demander? "

Un silence de plomb fit la seule chose, que Regina eut pour réponse, elle se tourna et commença à marcher, quand Emma lui retint par le bras et la força à se retourner.

" Jevoulaissoirsituétaisrentrerdansmachambrepourm'embrasserilyaquelquenuitdecela" ces mots furent extraits de ces lèvres et même elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Quoi?" demanda Regina de manière incrédule, elle comprenait ce qu'Emma lui demandait, mais était quand même étonné par l'était dans lequel était la jeune fille, état qu'elle devina fortement être le résultat de quelque chose de plus profond, dont elle était la cause. Je ne la laisse indifférente se disait-elle. Puis Emma la fixa droit dans les yeux elle reprit sa respiration, ses mains maintenant sur les épaules de la jeune brune et dit cette fois de manière audible " Je voulais soir si tu étais rentrée dans ma chambre pour m'embrasser il y a quelque nuit de cela".

"Non, mais je fais souvent cet effet, aux gens", Emma vit tout de suite que pour le 'non ' il s'agissait d'un mensonge, pour le reste elle trouvait tout à fait normal que les gens fantasment sur le jeune Brune elle était la première, elle ne dit rien cependant, elle en avait eu assez pour aujourd'hui cette réponse la satisferait, puis elle se souvint soudain, de l'autre raison qui l'avait poussé à courir après Regina.

"Sean organise une soirée, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde, comme, ce n'est que le début de l'année, il s'est dit que ce serait sympa, avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent...donc, toi et tes sœurs êtes les bienvenues tient voilà mon numéro, si il y a un problème tu m'appelles".

"D'accord je leur en parlerai... Hm... Merci pour l'invitation".

Aucune des deux filles n'arrivaient avant l'autre, des gouttes de pluie, se mirent à tomber, Regina sortit un parapluie de son sac, puis finit par le déployer au-dessus-de sa tête. Elle le plongea dans la main d'Emma et pose sa main sur celle de la jeune blonde afin de raffermir, l'étreinte de sa main sur l'extrémité du parapluie. Regina s'écarta, des gouttes lui frappaient maintenant le visage, ses cheveux fusionnaient avec sa peau, elle adressa un dernier sourire à Emma et finit par s'en aller.

* * *

Une heure plus tard chez les Swan

* * *

Emma «ça y est j'ai invité, les Mills à la petite soirée de demain, j'ai hâte d'y être"

Eva "Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, j'ai fait une petite recherche, sur eux, j'étais un peu curieuse, elles viennent

D'arriver, vivent dans un château, tu avoueras que ça parait un peu bizarre."

Emma se retourna vers sa sœur, et vit un sourire malicieux traversé ses lèvres elle arqua un sourcil et lui dit " et alors tu as trouvé quelque chose?"

Eva" non, je n'ai rien trouvé..."

Emma " Et en quoi c'est intéressant?"

Eva "Il n'y a rien sur cette famille, rien, même pas sur Facebook, tu connais mes talents, j'ai hacké les données de la police et de la mairie, mais rien, tu ne trouves pas tout cela suspect?"

Emma " Moins, que ma petite sœur, qui Hack la police et la mairie. Franchement je ne sais pas. De toute façon, plus il y a de trou, mieux c'est, ne te fait pas de soucis on arrivera à les combler après la soirée demain ».

* * *

Samedi soir

* * *

Emma, avait décidé de ne pas mettre quelque chose de trop, chic, elle portait donc une paire de sandale compensée beige, avec un jean bleu et une chemise militaire Ougandi kaki. Elle avait opté pour tenue décontractée, elle était venue à cette soirée avec, une unique idée en tête, e apprendre plus sur Regina Mills. Cela faisait déjà une heure que tout le monde attendait la vague Mills. Emma crut qu'elles ne viendraient pas quand, elle entendit, le bruit d'un moteur ronronner devant la ville de Sean. Elle se mit à la fenêtre pour apercevoir, les filles. Elle vit Regina au volant d'une Lamborghini gallardo, sur le siège d'à côté il y avait _Ruby bien_ sûr se dit-elle. Zelena elle conduisait une Audi R8, Tinkerbell était avec elle. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et lorsqu'elle vu Regina, sa mâchoire faillit littéralement s'effondrer sur le sol. Celle-ci était tout en bleu. Elle portait une paire de bottine bleu avec un jean bleu, qui lui allait parfaitement et épousait magnifiquement les formes de son corps. Emma eu l'impression qu'on avait tout simplement peint le jean sur le corps de Regina et à cette pensée elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et son cœur manqua un battement. Ses yeux parcouraient le corps de la jeune brune et montèrent avidement, vers la haut du corps elle portait un débardeur qui laissait entrevoir de manière assez dérisoire la poitrine généreuse de cette dernière. Elle était recouverte d'un blazer bleu. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux. Elle fit brutalement extraite de ses pensées, quand Zelina posa ses lèvres sur ses joues. Mais ses yeux ne s'étaient pas décrocher de leur cible. Elle les conduisit vers le salon et Emma ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la forme des fesses de Regina dans ce jean réclamant toute son attention. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et finit par lever les yeux vers ses amis.

Tinkerbell avait commencé à boire avec Sean et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ce dernier enfourche sa langue, dans la bouche de cette dernière. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Robin accrocher à Regina. Ruby était collée à elle comme toujours. Elle désespérait cette soirée ne se passait pas comme elle le voulait, elle était là en train de discuter avec Zelena, Killian et Eva, alors que la personne avec qui elle voulait discuter et faire autre chose se trouvait a quelques mètres d'elle. Elle Remercia du fond du cœur Sean quand ce dernier proposa de tous se regrouper.

Sean « fiou fiou » fît il en sifflant « alors, j'aimerai qu'on fasse un petit jeu entre nous, pour mieux faire connaissance. Allez venez tous vous asseoir »

Ils s'assirent tous et formèrent un cercle. Emma se mit juste face à Regina.

Ruby « On joue à quoi ? »

Eva « Strip poker ? » dit-elle en arquant les sourcils

Killian « Non quelque chose de beaucoup plus drôle. » Dit-il en riant perfidement. « Alors voilà, chacun va écrire quelque chose sur un papier avec le nom de la personne à qui on doit poser la question, ou faire quelque chose en fonction de ce qu'il y a écrit dessus, on dépose le bout de papier dans l'urne et celui qui tire le papier doit faire ce qu'il y a écrit sur le papier »

Tous acquiescèrent Killian « ok. Alors à titre d'exemple, em et moi allons vous montrer ».

Il prit un bout papier puis écrit quelque chose, il le plia et le posa dans un verre.

« Ok Em prend le papier ».

Elle fit ce qu'il lui dit et prit le papier elle le déplia et c'était écrit, 'Embrasser' puis un prénom en bas à gauche Killian. Elle s'exécuta et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du beau brun.

Killian « voilà, vous voyez c'est simple, on peut commencer ». Tous écrivirent quelques choses dans des boutes de papiers, deux minutes après tout le monde avaient fini.

Ce fit d'abord au tour de Ruby de piocher, elle devait demander à Robin de raconter, sa première défloraison. Il fut gêner mais s'exécuta quand même. Tous se mirent à rire quand il raconta que c'était à 17 ans et jeune femme de 25 ans pour qui il devait nettoyer la piscine pendant les vacances d'été.

Sean piocha ensuite à son tour et il se figea quand il vu ce qu'il fallait faire, il devait embrasser langoureusement Zelena au point de la faire jouir d'excitation. Il s'exécuta et fit ce qui « était écrit devant les yeux abasourdi de Tinkerbell ».

Quand ce fut au Tour d'Emma de piocher, Regina utilisa sa magie très discrètement et Emma tomba nez à nez avec le bout de papier sur lequel elle avait elle-même écrit. _Un coup de chance_ se dit-elle. Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine, les autres crurent qu'elle était en train de se défiler, mais elle revint quelques secondes plus tard. Elle tenait des objets dans sa main et s'approcha dangereusement de Regina. Elle demanda à sa cette dernière d'enlever son blazer et celle-ci s'exécuta. Elle prit la main droite de la jeune dans les siennes et les ferma de manière à ce que celle-ci soit bien compacte. Elle lécha l'espace entre l'index et le pouce de la main de Regina, puis elle se mit à lécher le dos de sa main. Elle renversa un peu de sel sur la zone qu'elle avait léché quelques secondes auparavant. Elle mit dû une tranche de citron dans la bouche de Regina. Elle avait bien sûr pris soin de dépouiller le citron de sa peau. Quand ce fut fait elle, se mit à lécher la main de Regina avidement à l'endroit même où elle avait renversé le sel, puis elle se lit à remonter doucement vers l'avant-bras de la jeune femme, qui se crispât avant de laisser échapper un gémissement. Emma conclut que c'était un signal pour s'aventurer plus loin et ses lèvres finirent leurs courses dans le coup de la jeune Brune, qui ne se débattait pas et laissait faire Emma, cette dernière glissa sa main sur les lèvres de Regina. Elle prit le verre de tequila et le vida cul-sec, puis s'attaqua avidement aux lèvres de Regina, en la mordant par la même occasion la lèvre inférieur. Le morceau de citron fondit dans leur bouche, des gémissements s'échappaient des deux jeunes, femmes. Elles brisèrent enfin le baiser tentant de reprendre leur respiration, des yeux noisettes ardant de désir se posèrent sur des yeux verts brulant de désir.

Régina se leva et murmura dans l'oreille d'Emma « suit moi », Celle-ci acquiesça de la tête. Les yeux toujours fixé sur la jeune brune, elles se ruèrent vers la sortie. Et Emma monta dans la Lamborghini de la jeune femme et les voilà parti.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, s'il-vous-plait ne me jetez pas la pierre. Je vous dis à très bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Alors voilà la suite du chapitre précédent. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, alors dans ce chapitre on va en apprendre un peu plus, mais pas beaucoup, non plus il faut garder un peu de suspens même si le SQ est évident. Je ne pense pas publier un autre chapitre cette semaine. J'en publierai certainement la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture et Enjoy.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse

_Salut belle au bois dormant entendit-elle du coin de l'oreille. _Elle ouvrit graduellement les yeux et tombait nez à nez avec le visage tout sourire de sa sœur, cette dernière empestait l'alcool.

Eva « Regina est là, tu ne veux pas la faire attendre si ? » Elle entendit une bourrasque blonde se lever à toute vitesse et à courir dans tous les sens. Puis elle se mit à rire.

Emma « Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? Elle est vraiment là ? »

Eva « Em Tu devrais voir ta tête, je t'assure que c'est à mourir de rire, Hahaha», puis elle continuait à rire devant sa sœur effarouché.

Emma « Oh tu peux mourir, mais ce ne sera certainement pas de rire, ce n'est pas drôle, elle est en colère contre moi, je ne comprends pas, je lui ai pourtant expliqué ce qui s'est passée, mais elle ne veut pas me croire ».

Eva « Sœurette, moi aussi j'ai du mal à te croire, là. Non mais sérieusement, tu lui racontes qu'après avoir fait l'amour avec elle, tu te réveilles pour l'embrasser et que tu te retrouves une seconde plus tard sur ton lit à la maison ».

Emma « Mais c'est vrai, il se passe des trucs bizarres ces temps-ci… »

Eva « dit plutôt que tu as pris la poudre d'escampette »

Emma « je l'ai vu m'embrasser, il y a trois semaines et ensuite s'évaporer dans un nuage de fumée violet »

Eva « Dit moi Em, tu prends des trucs dernièrement, je ne dirais rien aux parents, d'ailleurs tes pupilles ont l'air dilaté, tu te drogues ou quelque chose du genre? Ça expliquerait tout ce que tu vois en ce moment, enfin moi je dis que tu ferais mieux de t'excuser auprès de Regina ».

Emma « j'essaie, elle ne répond pas à mes messages, elle ne veut pas me parler, elle fait tout pour m'éviter, hier on était au pub elle ne me regardait même pas, enfin si mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne me voyait pas vraiment ».

Eva « Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Zelena de te donner un coup de main ? C'est sa sœur, elle doit certainement pourvoir t'aider et je suis certaine qu'elle sera ravi de le faire ».

Emma « s'il te plaît j'ai assez de problème comme ça le but ce n'est pas d'en avoir plus, mais de pouvoir me faire pardonner de Regina, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle pense que je m'intéresse à Zelena ».

Eva « Ah oui d'accord, mais ça na te dérangerait pas que Regina pense que tu t'intéresses à elle… je vois ».

« … »

Eva « tu la trouves comment physiquement ? »

Emma « Bah…Euh…je ne sais pas… je… dirai… correct », Eva écarquilla les yeux.

Eva « Correct ? Non Emma toi et moi sommes correct, si tu veux plus que correct mais Regina n'est pas correct elle est canon, même moi je le trouve attirante, alors toi tu dois être toute chose devant elle ».

Emma « oui, si tu veux elle est canon, mais ça n'empêche qu'il faut que je trouves un moyen, de me faire pardonner ».

« Ok, on verra demain, là je suis épuisée, tu es restée dehors toute la soirée ? »

Eva « Ouais, d'ailleurs Régina était là, Robin était accrocher à elle, il croit qu'il a toute ses chances, 'maintenant que Regina semble être passé à autre chose', je ne fais que répéter ce qu'il a dit ».

* * *

Dans la demeure Mills

* * *

Regina écoutait et observait avec attention ce qui se déroulait entre les sœurs Swan.

Tinkerbell « Regina tu devrais perdre cette habitude d'espionner les gens ». Regina sursauta et posa une main sur sa poitrine, comme pour calmer son cœur et le permettre de reprendre des battements réguliers, elle tiqua du coin de la lèvre et se retourna en arquant un sourcil.

Regina « Et toi Tink tu devrais arrêter de te faufiler derrière les gens c'est une mauvaise habitude ».

Tinkerbell « Oui, bien sûr… tu sais si tu l'aimes tant que ça pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? »

Regina « sérieusement Tinkerbell ? Et tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Ce n'est pas aussi facile … »

Tinkerbell « Regina tu as peut-être réussi à tromper notre mère, mais je sais très bien que c'est Emma qui a ton cœur, tu n'aurais jamais dû commencer la cérémonie sans nous, tu aurais dû attendre ». Regina grogna et ricana

Regina « Bien sûr, et puis quoi encore, tu veux que j'épouse Léopold ? C'est tous ce que mère veux, elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé m'unir à Emma et si je lui dit que j'ai retrouvé mon cœur elle voudra précipiter la cérémonie, là au moins j'ai encore du temps ».

Eva « Il ne te reste plus que trois moi. Et tu comptes faire quoi dit moi hein ? Parce que mère ne lâchera pas l'affaire, et tu deviens incontrôlable, tu devrais le savoir, mère a fait appel au Dark One Pour te soumettre, maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle ne peut plus contenir ta magie »

Regina s'installa sur le fauteuil et croisa les jambes, son coude sur sa jambe, elle laissa son menton retomber délicatement dans sa main. Tinkerbell leva les yeux sur elle, et l'observa en silence. C'était une reine qu'elle avait en face d'elle, elle était belle et à la fois gracieuse, certes elle avait perdu de sa bonté depuis quelque temps, mais c'était Regina. _Regina _se dit-elle voilà bien un prénom qui lui destinait à de grande choses, pour une personne qui n'aspire à rien d'autre qu'à la liberté et à l'amour, l'unique, le vrai, celui qu'on ne rencontre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Peut-être l'avait-elle rencontré dans la personne d'Emma Swan mais le savait-elle ? Peut-être puisqu'en une nuit elle avait tout risqué pour cette jeune blonde. Elle avait bravé tous les dangers pour Emma Swan et elle le faisait encore et s'était opposer à la volonté de sa mère pour la première fois dans toute sa vie, et Tinkerbell était prêt à parier et Regina le ferait encore dans les mois à venir.

Tinkerbell « Ok, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, dit moi ce que tu veux que je fasse et je le ferai ». Regina releva la tête son regard d'abord dur finit par s'adoucir.

Regina « D'accord, mais tu ne peux en parler à personne d'autre »

Tinkerbell «Ok »

Regina « je vais faire mes valises, je vais aller dans notre seconde demeure et je veux que tu restes ici, tu diras à mère que je reviendrai quand avant la date péremptoire, je dois vérifier quelque chose, quelqu'un est au courant que c'est Emma qui a mon cœur, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a perdu ses souvenirs la première fois qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble et il y a deux semaines elle s'est tout simplement évaporée, le lendemain matin » .

Tinkerbell « Ah alors, elle ne mentait pas ? »

Regina « Non »

Tinkerbell « mais alors pourquoi la faire culpabiliser ? Tu es vraiment le mal incarner Regina Mills »

Regina « S'il-te-plait Tink, je vois clair dans ton jeux, tu fais semblant de t'intéresser à Sean, mais en fait tu n'as d'yeux que pour Killian »

Tinkerbell « Hey, une jeune fille a des besoins à satisfaire »

Regina « Oh épargne moi les détails »

Tinkerbell sortit de la chambre de Regina et cette dernière s'empressa de ranger ces affaires, elle n'avait certainement pas envie que sa mère la trouve ici, cette dernière lui empêcherait de partir et lui convaincrait certainement de rester dans la demeure familiale. Elle entendit son téléphone vibrer et regarda son écran trente messages d'Emma Swan non lus et cinquante-cinq appels manqués. Elle finit de ranger son sac et soupira avant de disparaitre dans un écran de fumée violet.

* * *

Lundi Matin à l'université de Boston

* * *

Emma et Eva arrivèrent au lycée comme à leur habitude. Elles virent au même moment la voiture des Mills se garer, Ruby sortit de la voiture, suivit de zelena et Tinkerbell. Emma allongea son coup, cherchant frénétiquement Regina. Tinkerbell vint s'accrocher à son bras et lui dit « Tu cherches Regina ? ».

Emma acquiesça en hochant de la tête. Elle vit un sourire se former sur les lèvres de Tinkerbell.

Ruby « Elle a déménagé, elle habite dans la maison dans laquelle tu t'es miraculeusement évaporé tu sais, dommage que tu ne saches pas ou ça se trouve ».

Emma « Tu as un problème Ruby ? » , Emma la toisa du regard.

Ruby « Moi non, mais Regina si, laisse tomber Emma, elle ne veut plus te voir… »

Au même moment elles entendirent le bruit familier du moteur de la Lamborghini gallardo de Regina. Ruby accourut directement et se jeta dans ses bras quand elle sortit, avant de l'embrasser, devant tout le monde. Regina sourit tout simplement et caressa, les joues de Ruby, puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle lui dit ce pendant de ne plus le faire, mais elle remarquait que Ruby ne l'écoutait plus. Ses yeux étaient attirés par autre chose. Elle suivit alors son regard et vit ses deux autres sœurs en compagnie d'Emma et Eva. Elle se rapprocha et les salua.

Regina « Miss Swan, vous devriez arrêtez de me harceler, je vais être obligé d'acheter un nouveau téléphone, si ça continue », Emma fronça des sourcils, elle n'aimait pas l'air condescendant que Regina prenait avec elle et elle n'aimait certainement pas la proximité qu'affichait Regina et Ruby à la vue de tout le monde et même si elle le faisait en secret cette idée la déplairait quand même.

Emma « Ah, je vois on est revenue au Miss Swan et au vouvoiement maintenant, mais pourtant, la dernière fois quand tu m'as mises dans ton lit ce n'est pas ce que tu disais…». Ça la rendait dingue que Regina, celle qui il y a quelques jours auparavant représentait tout pour et pour qui elle représentait tout ce comportait de cette manière.

Tinkerbell « Waouhhhhhhhh »

Zelena « Gina, petite sœur, je ne te savais pas comme ça »

Regina « Tink ! »

Tinkerbell « Hey quoi ? »

Regina ne dit rien, elle tourna les talons et laissa le groupe de fille qui n'avait toujours pas arrêter de rire. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de classe et s'assit à la place qui lui était destiné depuis la rentrée. Elle entendit la cloche retentir et le groupe de fille entra dans la salle suivit des garçons. Robin lui fit un clin d'œil qu'elle en lui en lui souriant.

Emma prit place derrière comme à son habitude à côte de sa sœur Eva, puis elle fusilla Regina du Regard, durant toute la durée du cours. Regina sentit malgré elle, les ondes négatives que lui envoyaient Emma, elle voulut se retourner à plusieurs reprises, mais elle comprit qu'il serait plus sage de ne rien faire.

La cloche finit par sonner midi et tout le monde se leva. Tinkerbell se précipita vers Regina. Emma elle se mordit la lèvre elle avait encore raté sa chance se disait-elle. Elle vit Tinkerbell lui faire un signe de la main et sans réfléchir elle agrippa le poignet de sœur et lui dit « toi, tu viens avec moi », et sans un mot de plus elle la traina de force avec elle.

Emma « Tink »

Tinkerbell « Je vais passer, l'après-midi chez Regina vous venez avec nous ? »

Eva « OUI…Euh…oui…on vous suit avec notre voiture ».

* * *

Une trentaine de minute plus-tard chez Regina

* * *

Emma « Euh, ce n'est pas ici ou tu m'as emmenée, la dernière fois »

Regina « On a plein de demeure et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que notre mère sache ou je suis »

Eva « Vous êtes si riche que ça ? »

Tinkerbell « Notre famille est très ancienne et très riche, alors on possède beaucoup de demeure »

Regina « mais comme notre famille est très ancienne, les coutumes restent, même si les temps changent »

Emma « Ah bon ? »

Tinkerbell « figure toi que ma sœur va se marier »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Quelle sœur se demanda Emma, son regard passa de Regina à Tinkerbell et de Tinkerbell à Regina. Tink remarqua le malaise et éclata de rire.

Tink « je plaisante ».

Emma savait qu'elle mentait, elle fixa Regina et elle remarquait son malaise. Mais elle ne put rien dire. Qu'allait-elle lui dire de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme-ci elle s'était promis quelque chose. De toute façon il fallait qu'elle ait une conversation avec cette dernière.

Eva « Vous savez pour le projet de science politique, on peut se mettre ensemble se sera plus facile » .

Tinkerbell « D'accord, de toute façon avec Regina je suis déjà assurée d'avoir une très bonne note »

Regina « Mais, savoir Miss Swan dans notre groupe ne me rassure pas »

Emma « Ouais, bien sûr, tu pourrais arrêter d'être aussi pédante ? ».

« … »

« … »

« … »

Emma « Oui je sais qu'il s'agit d'un très grand mot pour moi et je sais que vous l'avez toutes pensez alors pas la peine de nier ».

Toutes éclatèrent de rire.

Eva « contente toi du minimum Emma on ne te demande pas plus ». Cette dernière grimaça tout simplement.

Regina « Je vais chercher des boissons, je reviens ».

Les filles discutaient dans le salon, voyant que Regina n'arrivait toujours pas, Emma la suivit dans la cuisine.

Regina « Miss Swan, ce n'était pas la peine, je me débrouille très bien sans vous… ». Emma déglutit difficilement, elle se rapprocha de Regina et plaqua son corps contre le sien.

Emma « encore Miss Swan Hein? ».

"…"

Regina "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Emma « je ne te comprends, à chaque fois tu m'attires vers toi et après tu me repousses, ça t'amuse ? Tu te dis qu'avant de te marier ça serait d'en profiter un peu ? »

Regina « Quoi, mais non ».

Emma « Oh ne me ment pas s'il-te-plait, tu crois que je ne sais pas que c'est de toi qu'elle parlait Tink ?»

Regina « c'était une blague »

Emma « Non, ce n'était pas une blague et tu le sais alors répond tu t'amuses avec moi, c'est ça ? »

Régina « Tu n'as pas le droit de te mettre en colère après moi je te signale que c'est toi qui est parti… » Elle ne put finir ses mots

Emma « Oui et je me suis excusée, je ne comprends même plus ce qui m'arrive, j'ai essayé de t'expliquer, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas ». Elle finit par éclater en sanglot.

Regina « Em-ma »

Emma la poussa contre le mur et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Regina. Le baiser était plus violent mais aussi plus passionné, plein de tristesse, mais aussi d'attente et d'espoir. Emma ne s'arrêta pas e elle s'aventura dans le cou de la jeune brune qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Emma la fixa et prit la main la main de Regina qu'elle posa sur son cœur.

Emma « Tu sens mon cœur qui s'affole, c'est pour toi qu'il bat, j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant être dans le monde ce que tu avais de plus chère. Nous avons chez toi séjourné et ton corps j'ai habité. J'ai découvert dans ton sein le plaisir tant recherché. Souviens-toi seulement que de mon cœur tu es la gardienne, et que ton corps, la clef qui ouvre la porte de fatales désir, ne s'ouvre qu'a moi. »

Regina ne trouvait rien à dire elle était stupéfaite parce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Emma « Tu me rends folle et je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi, je suis amoureuse de toi » affirma-t-elle « Et je ne vais nulle part, alors tu ferais mieux de te préparer Regina Mills ».

Ceci fait elle retourna dans le salon, laissant une Regina sans voix.

Bon voila pour cette semaine, laisser des reviews s'il-vous-plait merci.


	6. Chapter 6

Alors voilà la suite du chapitre précédent. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, alors dans ce chapitre on va en apprendre un peu plus, mais pas beaucoup, non plus il faut garder un peu de suspens même si le SQ est évident. Je ne pense pas publier un autre chapitre cette semaine. J'en publierai certainement la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture et Enjoy.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse

_Salut belle au bois dormant entendit-elle du coin de l'oreille. _Elle ouvrit graduellement les yeux et tombait nez à nez avec le visage tout sourire de sa sœur, cette dernière empestait l'alcool.

Eva « Regina est là, tu ne veux pas la faire attendre si ? » Elle entendit une bourrasque blonde se lever à toute vitesse et à courir dans tous les sens. Puis elle se mit à rire.

Emma « Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? Elle est vraiment là ? »

Eva « Em Tu devrais voir ta tête, je t'assure que c'est à mourir de rire, Hahaha», puis elle continuait à rire devant sa sœur effarouché.

Emma « Oh tu peux mourir, mais ce ne sera certainement pas de rire, ce n'est pas drôle, elle est en colère contre moi, je ne comprends pas, je lui ai pourtant expliqué ce qui s'est passée, mais elle ne veut pas me croire ».

Eva « Sœurette, moi aussi j'ai du mal à te croire, là. Non mais sérieusement, tu lui racontes qu'après avoir fait l'amour avec elle, tu te réveilles pour l'embrasser et que tu te retrouves une seconde plus tard sur ton lit à la maison ».

Emma « Mais c'est vrai, il se passe des trucs bizarres ces temps-ci… »

Eva « dit plutôt que tu as pris la poudre d'escampette »

Emma « je l'ai vu m'embrasser, il y a trois semaines et ensuite s'évaporer dans un nuage de fumée violet »

Eva « Dit moi Em, tu prends des trucs dernièrement, je ne dirais rien aux parents, d'ailleurs tes pupilles ont l'air dilaté, tu te drogues ou quelque chose du genre? Ça expliquerait tout ce que tu vois en ce moment, enfin moi je dis que tu ferais mieux de t'excuser auprès de Regina ».

Emma « j'essaie, elle ne répond pas à mes messages, elle ne veut pas me parler, elle fait tout pour m'éviter, hier on était au pub elle ne me regardait même pas, enfin si mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne me voyait pas vraiment ».

Eva « Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Zelena de te donner un coup de main ? C'est sa sœur, elle doit certainement pourvoir t'aider et je suis certaine qu'elle sera ravi de le faire ».

Emma « s'il te plaît j'ai assez de problème comme ça le but ce n'est pas d'en avoir plus, mais de pouvoir me faire pardonner de Regina, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle pense que je m'intéresse à Zelena ».

Eva « Ah oui d'accord, mais ça na te dérangerait pas que Regina pense que tu t'intéresses à elle… je vois ».

« … »

Eva « tu la trouves comment physiquement ? »

Emma « Bah…Euh…je ne sais pas… je… dirai… correct », Eva écarquilla les yeux.

Eva « Correct ? Non Emma toi et moi sommes correct, si tu veux plus que correct mais Regina n'est pas correct elle est canon, même moi je le trouve attirante, alors toi tu dois être toute chose devant elle ».

Emma « oui, si tu veux elle est canon, mais ça n'empêche qu'il faut que je trouves un moyen, de me faire pardonner ».

« Ok, on verra demain, là je suis épuisée, tu es restée dehors toute la soirée ? »

Eva « Ouais, d'ailleurs Régina était là, Robin était accrocher à elle, il croit qu'il a toute ses chances, 'maintenant que Regina semble être passé à autre chose', je ne fais que répéter ce qu'il a dit ».

* * *

Dans la demeure Mills

* * *

Regina écoutait et observait avec attention ce qui se déroulait entre les sœurs Swan.

Tinkerbell « Regina tu devrais perdre cette habitude d'espionner les gens ». Regina sursauta et posa une main sur sa poitrine, comme pour calmer son cœur et le permettre de reprendre des battements réguliers, elle tiqua du coin de la lèvre et se retourna en arquant un sourcil.

Regina « Et toi Tink tu devrais arrêter de te faufiler derrière les gens c'est une mauvaise habitude ».

Tinkerbell « Oui, bien sûr… tu sais si tu l'aimes tant que ça pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? »

Regina « sérieusement Tinkerbell ? Et tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Ce n'est pas aussi facile … »

Tinkerbell « Regina tu as peut-être réussi à tromper notre mère, mais je sais très bien que c'est Emma qui a ton cœur, tu n'aurais jamais dû commencer la cérémonie sans nous, tu aurais dû attendre ». Regina grogna et ricana

Regina « Bien sûr, et puis quoi encore, tu veux que j'épouse Léopold ? C'est tous ce que mère veux, elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé m'unir à Emma et si je lui dit que j'ai retrouvé mon cœur elle voudra précipiter la cérémonie, là au moins j'ai encore du temps ».

Eva « Il ne te reste plus que trois moi. Et tu comptes faire quoi dit moi hein ? Parce que mère ne lâchera pas l'affaire, et tu deviens incontrôlable, tu devrais le savoir, mère a fait appel au Dark One Pour te soumettre, maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle ne peut plus contenir ta magie »

Regina s'installa sur le fauteuil et croisa les jambes, son coude sur sa jambe, elle laissa son menton retomber délicatement dans sa main. Tinkerbell leva les yeux sur elle, et l'observa en silence. C'était une reine qu'elle avait en face d'elle, elle était belle et à la fois gracieuse, certes elle avait perdu de sa bonté depuis quelque temps, mais c'était Regina. _Regina _se dit-elle voilà bien un prénom qui lui destinait à de grande choses, pour une personne qui n'aspire à rien d'autre qu'à la liberté et à l'amour, l'unique, le vrai, celui qu'on ne rencontre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Peut-être l'avait-elle rencontré dans la personne d'Emma Swan mais le savait-elle ? Peut-être puisqu'en une nuit elle avait tout risqué pour cette jeune blonde. Elle avait bravé tous les dangers pour Emma Swan et elle le faisait encore et s'était opposer à la volonté de sa mère pour la première fois dans toute sa vie, et Tinkerbell était prêt à parier et Regina le ferait encore dans les mois à venir.

Tinkerbell « Ok, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, dit moi ce que tu veux que je fasse et je le ferai ». Regina releva la tête son regard d'abord dur finit par s'adoucir.

Regina « D'accord, mais tu ne peux en parler à personne d'autre »

Tinkerbell «Ok »

Regina « je vais faire mes valises, je vais aller dans notre seconde demeure et je veux que tu restes ici, tu diras à mère que je reviendrai quand avant la date péremptoire, je dois vérifier quelque chose, quelqu'un est au courant que c'est Emma qui a mon cœur, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a perdu ses souvenirs la première fois qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble et il y a deux semaines elle s'est tout simplement évaporée, le lendemain matin » .

Tinkerbell « Ah alors, elle ne mentait pas ? »

Regina « Non »

Tinkerbell « mais alors pourquoi la faire culpabiliser ? Tu es vraiment le mal incarner Regina Mills »

Regina « S'il-te-plait Tink, je vois clair dans ton jeux, tu fais semblant de t'intéresser à Sean, mais en fait tu n'as d'yeux que pour Killian »

Tinkerbell « Hey, une jeune fille a des besoins à satisfaire »

Regina « Oh épargne moi les détails »

Tinkerbell sortit de la chambre de Regina et cette dernière s'empressa de ranger ces affaires, elle n'avait certainement pas envie que sa mère la trouve ici, cette dernière lui empêcherait de partir et lui convaincrait certainement de rester dans la demeure familiale. Elle entendit son téléphone vibrer et regarda son écran trente messages d'Emma Swan non lus et cinquante-cinq appels manqués. Elle finit de ranger son sac et soupira avant de disparaitre dans un écran de fumée violet.

* * *

Lundi Matin à l'université de Boston

* * *

Emma et Eva arrivèrent au lycée comme à leur habitude. Elles virent au même moment la voiture des Mills se garer, Ruby sortit de la voiture, suivit de zelena et Tinkerbell. Emma allongea son coup, cherchant frénétiquement Regina. Tinkerbell vint s'accrocher à son bras et lui dit « Tu cherches Regina ? ».

Emma acquiesça en hochant de la tête. Elle vit un sourire se former sur les lèvres de Tinkerbell.

Ruby « Elle a déménagé, elle habite dans la maison dans laquelle tu t'es miraculeusement évaporé tu sais, dommage que tu ne saches pas ou ça se trouve ».

Emma « Tu as un problème Ruby ? » , Emma la toisa du regard.

Ruby « Moi non, mais Regina si, laisse tomber Emma, elle ne veut plus te voir… »

Au même moment elles entendirent le bruit familier du moteur de la Lamborghini gallardo de Regina. Ruby accourut directement et se jeta dans ses bras quand elle sortit, avant de l'embrasser, devant tout le monde. Regina sourit tout simplement et caressa, les joues de Ruby, puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle lui dit ce pendant de ne plus le faire, mais elle remarquait que Ruby ne l'écoutait plus. Ses yeux étaient attirés par autre chose. Elle suivit alors son regard et vit ses deux autres sœurs en compagnie d'Emma et Eva. Elle se rapprocha et les salua.

Regina « Miss Swan, vous devriez arrêtez de me harceler, je vais être obligé d'acheter un nouveau téléphone, si ça continue », Emma fronça des sourcils, elle n'aimait pas l'air condescendant que Regina prenait avec elle et elle n'aimait certainement pas la proximité qu'affichait Regina et Ruby à la vue de tout le monde et même si elle le faisait en secret cette idée la déplairait quand même.

Emma « Ah, je vois on est revenue au Miss Swan et au vouvoiement maintenant, mais pourtant, la dernière fois quand tu m'as mises dans ton lit ce n'est pas ce que tu disais…». Ça la rendait dingue que Regina, celle qui il y a quelques jours auparavant représentait tout pour et pour qui elle représentait tout ce comportait de cette manière.

Tinkerbell « Waouhhhhhhhh »

Zelena « Gina, petite sœur, je ne te savais pas comme ça »

Regina « Tink ! »

Tinkerbell « Hey quoi ? »

Regina ne dit rien, elle tourna les talons et laissa le groupe de fille qui n'avait toujours pas arrêter de rire. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de classe et s'assit à la place qui lui était destiné depuis la rentrée. Elle entendit la cloche retentir et le groupe de fille entra dans la salle suivit des garçons. Robin lui fit un clin d'œil qu'elle en lui en lui souriant.

Emma prit place derrière comme à son habitude à côte de sa sœur Eva, puis elle fusilla Regina du Regard, durant toute la durée du cours. Regina sentit malgré elle, les ondes négatives que lui envoyaient Emma, elle voulut se retourner à plusieurs reprises, mais elle comprit qu'il serait plus sage de ne rien faire.

La cloche finit par sonner midi et tout le monde se leva. Tinkerbell se précipita vers Regina. Emma elle se mordit la lèvre elle avait encore raté sa chance se disait-elle. Elle vit Tinkerbell lui faire un signe de la main et sans réfléchir elle agrippa le poignet de sœur et lui dit « toi, tu viens avec moi », et sans un mot de plus elle la traina de force avec elle.

Emma « Tink »

Tinkerbell « Je vais passer, l'après-midi chez Regina vous venez avec nous ? »

Eva « OUI…Euh…oui…on vous suit avec notre voiture ».

* * *

Une trentaine de minute plus-tard chez Regina

* * *

Emma « Euh, ce n'est pas ici ou tu m'as emmenée, la dernière fois »

Regina « On a plein de demeure et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que notre mère sache ou je suis »

Eva « Vous êtes si riche que ça ? »

Tinkerbell « Notre famille est très ancienne et très riche, alors on possède beaucoup de demeure »

Regina « mais comme notre famille est très ancienne, les coutumes restent, même si les temps changent »

Emma « Ah bon ? »

Tinkerbell « figure toi que ma sœur va se marier »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Quelle sœur se demanda Emma, son regard passa de Regina à Tinkerbell et de Tinkerbell à Regina. Tink remarqua le malaise et éclata de rire.

Tink « je plaisante ».

Emma savait qu'elle mentait, elle fixa Regina et elle remarquait son malaise. Mais elle ne put rien dire. Qu'allait-elle lui dire de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme-ci elle s'était promis quelque chose. De toute façon il fallait qu'elle ait une conversation avec cette dernière.

Eva « Vous savez pour le projet de science politique, on peut se mettre ensemble se sera plus facile » .

Tinkerbell « D'accord, de toute façon avec Regina je suis déjà assurée d'avoir une très bonne note »

Regina « Mais, savoir Miss Swan dans notre groupe ne me rassure pas »

Emma « Ouais, bien sûr, tu pourrais arrêter d'être aussi pédante ? ».

« … »

« … »

« … »

Emma « Oui je sais qu'il s'agit d'un très grand mot pour moi et je sais que vous l'avez toutes pensez alors pas la peine de nier ».

Toutes éclatèrent de rire.

Eva « contente toi du minimum Emma on ne te demande pas plus ». Cette dernière grimaça tout simplement.

Regina « Je vais chercher des boissons, je reviens ».

Les filles discutaient dans le salon, voyant que Regina n'arrivait toujours pas, Emma la suivit dans la cuisine.

Regina « Miss Swan, ce n'était pas la peine, je me débrouille très bien sans vous… ». Emma déglutit difficilement, elle se rapprocha de Regina et plaqua son corps contre le sien.

Emma « encore Miss Swan Hein? ».

"…"

Regina "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Emma « je ne te comprends, à chaque fois tu m'attires vers toi et après tu me repousses, ça t'amuse ? Tu te dis qu'avant de te marier ça serait d'en profiter un peu ? »

Regina « Quoi, mais non ».

Emma « Oh ne me ment pas s'il-te-plait, tu crois que je ne sais pas que c'est de toi qu'elle parlait Tink ?»

Regina « c'était une blague »

Emma « Non, ce n'était pas une blague et tu le sais alors répond tu t'amuses avec moi, c'est ça ? »

Régina « Tu n'as pas le droit de te mettre en colère après moi je te signale que c'est toi qui est parti… » Elle ne put finir ses mots

Emma « Oui et je me suis excusée, je ne comprends même plus ce qui m'arrive, j'ai essayé de t'expliquer, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas ». Elle finit par éclater en sanglot.

Regina « Em-ma »

Emma la poussa contre le mur et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Regina. Le baiser était plus violent mais aussi plus passionné, plein de tristesse, mais aussi d'attente et d'espoir. Emma ne s'arrêta pas e elle s'aventura dans le cou de la jeune brune qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Emma la fixa et prit la main la main de Regina qu'elle posa sur son cœur.

Emma « Tu sens mon cœur qui s'affole, c'est pour toi qu'il bat, j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant être dans le monde ce que tu avais de plus chère. Nous avons chez toi séjourné et ton corps j'ai habité. J'ai découvert dans ton sein le plaisir tant recherché. Souviens-toi seulement que de mon cœur tu es la gardienne, et que ton corps, la clef qui ouvre la porte de fatales désir, ne s'ouvre qu'a moi. »

Regina ne trouvait rien à dire elle était stupéfaite parce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Emma « Tu me rends folle et je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi, je suis amoureuse de toi » affirma-t-elle « Et je ne vais nulle part, alors tu ferais mieux de te préparer Regina Mills ».

Avec ça elle se retourna et retourna dans le salon, laissant une Regina sans voix.

Bon voila pour cette semaine, laisser des reviews s'il-vous-plait merci.


End file.
